onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kids Choice Awards
One Direction hat alle Awards in den Kategorien in den sie nominiert waren gewonnen! Dieses Jahr sind One Direction für den Teen Choice Award zum Thema Music in der Kategorie 'Music Group', 'Single By A Group' 'und ''Love Song' und zum Thema Summer ''in der Kategorie ''Tour'' nominiert.thumb Außerdem ist Harry zum Thema ''Fashion in der Kategorie 'Male Hottie' und zum Thema Other ''in der Kategorie ''Choice Smile'' vertreten. Hier findet ihr eine Liste aller Gewinner: '''Musik' CHOICE MUSIC GROUP One Direction CHOICE SUMMER TOUR One Direction CHOICE SINGLE BY A GROUP “Live While We’re Young,” One Direction CHOICE LOVE SONG “Little Things,” One Direction CHOICE MALE ARTIST Justin Bieber CHOICE HIP/HOP-RAP ARTIST Macklemore and Ryan Lewis CHOICE EDM ARTIST David Guetta CHOICE MALE COUNTRY ARTIST Hunter Hayes CHOICE FEMALE COUNTRY ARTIST Taylor Swift CHOICE COUNTRY GROUP Lady Antebellum CHOICE COUNTRY SONG “We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together,” Taylor Swift CHOICE SINGLE, MALE ARTIST “Beauty & A Beat,” Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj CHOICE HIP/HOP-RAP SONG “Can’t Hold Us,” Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton CHOICE ROCK SONG “Radioactive,” Imagine Dragons CHOICE BREAKUP SONG “Come and Get It,” Selena Gomez CHOICE MUSIC STAR, FEMALE Selena Gomez CHOICE FEMALE ARTIST Demi Lovato CHOICE SINGLE, FEMALE ARTIST “Heart Attack,” Demi Lovato CHOICE ROCK GROUP Paramore CHOICE SUMMER SONG “We Can’t Stop,” Miley Cyrus CHOICE BREAKOUT GROUP Emblem3 CHOICE SUMMER MUSIC STAR Bruno Mars CHOICE R&B ARTIST Bruno Mars CHOICE MUSIC BREAKOUT ARTIST Ed Sheeran Fernsehen CHOICE TV PERSONALITY, FEMALE Demi Lovato, “The X Factor” CHOICE TV SHOW, DRAMA “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE SUMMER TV SHOW “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE SUMMER TV STAR, ACTRESS Lucy Hale, “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE SUMMER TV STAR, ACTOR Keegan Allen, “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE TV ACTOR, DRAMA Ian Harding, “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE TV ACTRESS, DRAMA Troian Bellisario, “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE TV VILLAIN Janel Parrish, “Pretty Little Liars” CHOICE TV SHOW, COMEDY “Glee” CHOICE TV SCENE STEALER, MALE Chord Overstreet, “Glee” CHOICE TV BREAKOUT STAR Blake Jenner, “Glee” CHOICE TV ACTRESS, COMEDY Lea Michele, “Glee” CHOICE TV ACTOR, FANTASY/SCI-FI Ian Somerhalder, “The Vampire Diaries” CHOICE TV ACTOR, COMEDY Jim Parsons, “Th Big Bang Theory” CHOICE TV ACTRESS, FANTASY/SCI-FI Nina Dobrev, “The Vampire Diaries” CHOICE TV SCENE STEALER, FEMALE Miley Cyrus, “Two and a Half Men” CHOICE TV ACTOR, ACTION LL Cool J CHOICE TV SHOW, FANTASY/SCI-FI “The Vampire Diaries” CHOICE TV SHOW, ACTION “NCIS: Los Angeles” CHOICE TV ACTRESS, ACTION Lucy Liu, “Elementary” CHOICE TV, ANIMATED “The Simpsons” CHOICE TV, REALITY COMPETITION “The X Factor” CHOICE TV, REALITY SHOW “Keeping Up with the Kardashians” CHOICE TV REALITY STAR, FEMALE The Kardashians, “Keeping Up with the Kardashians” CHOICE TV REALITY STAR, MALE Kevin Jonas, “Married to Jonas” CHOICE TV BREAKOUT SHOW “The Fosters” Film CHOICE MOVIE ACTOR, DRAMA Logan Lerman, Perks of Being a Wallflower CHOICE MOVIE DRAMA Perks of Being a Wallflower CHOICE MOVIE ACTRESS, COMEDY Rebel Wilson, Pitch Perfect CHOICE MOVIE ACTOR, COMEDY Syklar Astin, Pitch Perfect CHOICE MUSIC COMEDY Pitch Perfect CHOICE MOVIE VILLAIN Adam DeVine, Pitch Perfect CHOICE SUMMER MOVIE STAR, FEMALE Sandra Bullock, The Heat CHOICE MOVIE CHEMISTRY Sandra Bullock + Melissa McCarthy, The Heat CHOICE MOVIE, ACTION Iron Man 3 CHOICE MOVIE ACTOR, ACTION Robert Downey, Jr., Iron Man 3 CHOICE MOVIE ACTRESS, ACTION Anne Hathaway, The Dark Knight Rises CHOICE MOVIE, SCI-FI/FANTASY Breaking Dawn, Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE ACTOR, SCI-FI/FANTASY Taylor Lautner, Breaking Dawn Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE ACTRESS, SCI-FI/FANTASY Kristen Stewart, Breaking Dawn Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE ACTRESS, DRAMA Emma Watson, The Perks of Being a Wallflower CHOICE MOVIE, ROMANCE Breaking Dawn, Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE ACTOR, ROMANCE Robert Pattinson, Breaking Dawn Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE ACTRESS, ROMANCE Kristen Stewart, Breaking Dawn Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE SCENE STEALER Kellan Lutz, Breaking Dawn Part 2 CHOICE MOVIE BREAKOUT Nicholas Hoult, Warm Bodies Sonstiges CHOICE MALE HOTTIE Harry Styles CHOICE SMILE Harry Styles CHOICE HOTTIE, FEMALE Selena Gomez CHOICE TV PERSONALITY, MALE Simon Cowell, “The X Factor” CANDIE’S FASHION TRENDSETTER AWARD Miley Cyrus CHOICE MALE ATHLETE David Beckham CHOICE ATHLETE, FEMALE Gabby Douglas ACUVUE INSPIRE AWARD Nick Jonas CHOICE COMEDIAN Ellen DeGeneres CHOICE WEB STAR Cimorelli CHOICE SOCIAL NETWORK Twitter CANDIE’S CHOICE STYLE ICON Demi Lovato CHOICE TWITTER PERSONAITY Justin Bieber ULTIMATE CHOICE AWARD Ashton Kutcher Kategorie:One Direction Kategorie:Auszeichnungen